Super Mario Bros. 64
Super Mario Bros. 64 This show is about the story of Mario as a child and meeting some friends like Dry bones, Princess Peach and more. Also, Mario meets his year younger brother Luigi as the two begin to train with each other and even fight enemies together. The bad guys are Bowser Jr., King Koopa, King Boo, Goomboss and more. Episodes For Rivals to the End Arc Episode 1: Baby Mario Episode 2: Secret of Mushrooms: Baby Mario vs Baby Bowser Episode 3: A mentor: Lake Seashore Episode 4: 20th Martial Arts World Tournament Episode 5: Treasures & Gold Episode 6: The Great Desert Episode 7: Dry bones the Desert Bandit Episode 8: A help in need: Princess Peach Episode 9: Back to mentor: Undergo Training Episode 10: The Grand Opening: Preliminary rounds Episode 11: Baby Mario vs Boo Episode 12: Physical attacks suck Episode 13: Fun Fest: Dry bones turn Episode 14: The Finals: A new contest Episode 15: Losers: Three Finalist Episode 16: Flames: Baby Bowser vs Dry bones Episode 17: Cheap Moves: Giant Flames Episode 18: Final Round: Rivals for Life Episode 19: Mario's Fireball Episode 20: Bowser's powers: Mystic Fire Episode 21: Baby power: Mario's fight Yoshi's Island Arc Episode 22: Aliases Episode 23: A Vanishing Island Episode 24: Toad Square: Doctors Orders Episode 25: Natives vs Baby Mario: The Legend of Yoshi's Island Episode 26: Goomba Ambush: Giant Yoshi Episode 27: Top notch Fighter: Mario Sunshine Episode 28: A life lesson Episode 29: Trapped: No way out Episode 30: Luigi is born: Submarine mayhem Episode 31: Super Mushroom: Hide & Seek Episode 32: Mario Invaders Episode 33: Princess Power: Daisy Lord Donkey Kong Arc Episode 34: Lord Donkey Kong Episode 35: Bowser Jr. triumph Episode 36: Rivals work together Episode 37: Donkey Kong Revolution: Banana Games Episode 38: Imprisoned: Luigi to the rescue Episode 39: Baby Luigi sparkles Episode 40: Rage: Donkey Kong vs Mario & friends Episode 41: Trio-attack: Donkey Kong's Miscalculation The 21st Martial Arts World Tournament Arc Episode 42: Double-crossed: The next tournament Episode 43: A hired man: Giant Hammer Episode 44: Green Guy: Baby Luigi's training Episode 45: Yoshi's lover: A match of guilt Episode 46: Burdo's attack: Wario comes to town Episode 47: First round: Wario vs Daisy Episode 48: The low schemer: Waluigi kidnaps Peach Episode 49: Forfeit: Yoshi's Betrayal Episode 50: Donkey Kong's turn Episode 51: Finals: Baby Luigi vs Dry bones Episode 52: Baby Mario: Unbound Episode 53: Donkey Kong vs Ju: Baby Luigi vs Wario Episode 54: Don't hold back Episode 55: Peach's persistence Episode 56: Final Round: Counterparts Collision Episode 57: Close game Episode 58: Last resort: The Army's plans ruined The Hired Mercenaries Arc Episode 59: A hired Assassin: King Boo & Goomboss Episode 60: The Bo-omb Army Episode 61: Tower of Yin Episode 62: Super Mushroom in play Episode 63: Angry Goomboss: King Boo triumphs Episode 64: Sacred Water: Climbing the tower Episode 65: M & L: Brothers Unite Episode 66: Land of wise Episode 67: Rematch: Assassin's Return Episode 68: Catch Koopa the quick Episode 69: 2 on 2: Mario's Counter attack Episode 70: The Coin Uppercut Episode 71: Bounce Attack: Luigi's tornado Revenge on the King Bo-omb Arc Episode 72: Revenge on the Bo-omb Army Episode 73: Mission Impossible: No turning back Episode 74: Collisitude Episode 75: Commander Bo-omb in action Episode 76: Red fury: Red Bo-ombs to the rescue Episode 77: The king's son: Runaway Mario Episode 78: Dirty tricks: The true king Episode 79: DK's theory: Young boy Lucas Episode 80: Pit's desire Episode 81: Final Mountain: Storm to the peak of King Bo-omb Episode 82: Destined to be free Fortunteller Dr. Toadly Arc Episode 83: Lost Woods: Mario's franchise Episode 84: The Mushroom Balls in play Episode 85: Finding Divination: Mario Keepers Episode 86: Donkey Kong vs Dry Bones Episode 87: Luigi vs Mega Cheep Cheep Fish Episode 88: Luigi vs Mega Cheep Cheep Fish 2 Episode 89: The Lethal Big Bully: Donkey Kong's gaze Episode 90: Baby Mario Brawl out: Great Snowman Episode 91: Ice pillars: The Mysterious Fifth Man Episode 92: Trickster of the gaze: Final Pawn Kid Icarus Arc Episode 93: The 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament Episode 94: Preliminary chaos Episode 95: Final Rounds get tough: Toadstool's decision Episode 96: Semi-finals get complicated: Mr. Finale Episode 97: Baby Luigi vs Pit Episode 98: Struck by Lightning: Mario vs Pit Episode 99: Arrogance is fear: The down player Episode 100: Evil Course: Baby Bowser sets in Episode 101: Final Jam: Last count Episode 102: Greetings King Koopa Arc Episode 103: Enter King Koopa Episode 104: Mark of the Koopa: Terror hits Toad Town Episode 105: Bowser Jr.'s portrayel: King Koopa restored Episode 106: Minotuar Attacks Episode 107: Revenge on the Martial Artists: Eliminate Fighters Episode 108: Mushroom Balls come forth: The death of Toadstool Episode 109: Granted: Luigi is next Episode 110: Babies Unite: Baby Mario strikes back Episode 111: Baby Mario vs King Koopa Episode 112: Detailed plans: The new Monarch Episode 113: Pit's fastbreak Episode 114: Beign vs Pit Episode 115: Lonesome Days of Mario Episode 116: Bowser Jr.'s Revenge: Luigi's Hammer bro. Episode 117: The gifted vengeance Episoden 118: A Battle to remember Episode 119: Mario's Greatest Crisis Episode 120: The Deadly backfire: Koopa's Great Conquest Episode 121: Fire the incinerator: Fireball's fury Episode 122: Out to the field: World War Mario Episode 123: Back to Yin's Tower Episode 124: Subjected: By free divination Episode 125: A new spore: Threat Dedication Episode 126: Heroes saved: Crystal saviors Episode 127: Bowser Jr. collision: A plot for Revenge Episode 128: A 3 Years wait Bowser Jr. Arc Episode 129: The Reunion Episode 130: Back in town: Bowser Jr. Returns Episode 131: A session's plan Episode 132: Preliminary Peril Episode 133: Eternal Rivals: The Immortal Reincarnation Episode 134: Return of Goomboss: Red head Episode 135: The Eight Finalist Episode 136: Captain Falcon: A new rival Episode 137: Doubles: Donkey Kong vs Lucas Episode 138: Pit vs Captain Falcon: Luigi vs Bowser Jr. Episode 139: Black Fuegos: Luigi's trumpcard Episode 140: Donkey Kong vs Bowser Jr. pt. II Episode 141: Mario Sunshine: Falcon's Barrage Episode 142: Ultimate Technique: Falcon Punch Supreme Episode 143: Daring Attack: Fireblast special Episode 144: Arch-Enemy Fight: Survival for Earth Episode 145: The Immortal Battle Episode 146: Super Bowser Jr. Episode 147: Mario Pinball: Devastation Abode Episode 148: Horn Tusk: Identity Reflection Episode 149: Mario's Fight: The last Gap Episode 150: Heaven and Earth Episode 151: The train wreckers Episode 152: Street post: Groundhogs Episode 153: Matters get worse Episode 154: Bowser and the Mushroom Kingdom Episode 155: The ticking time bo-omb: Savage beast Episode 156: Explosives: Phoenix Barrage Episode 157: Futures and hopes: Mario's sparring training Episode 158: The final encounter Episode 159: Someday the hero will return